The Trinity
by TimaCrystal
Summary: -Summary inside- Xover betwin CCS, GW, Escaflowne. SxS, HxV, ExT, OCxOC and others. R&R!1st FAnfic


Author's note: Hey! I hope you peeps will like this story. I thought that it would be good so yea, enjoy! It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura, Gundam Wing and Escaflowne.  
  
Summary: The trinity, a trio of girls created by Doctor J, but they rebel and destroy the lab they were created in, what will happen and how will the department deal with this in a world were machines and sorcerers rule. The last question is, are they human or mere machines.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Trinity  
Prologue  
  
Scientist typed on their computers, three tall pods with a green substance in them were linked to the computers. Each of the pods contained a human form in them, strangely living as if in an eternal coma. Each wearing nothing. Some of the scientists were writing notes whilst looking at them, once in while they look at the computers filled with numbers and percentages. One specific scientist was looking at the human forms in the pods, smiling evilly. This special scientist had name tag saying 'Doctor J.'. He laughed as another scientist told him something.  
  
"Drain the liquid and liberate them."  
  
People rushed typing even faster than before on their computers, the green liquids were drained and the pods rose. The figures revealed to be three girl teenagers, their curves were perfect. One of them had normal blond hair, another sandy blond and the last one auburn hair. The girls opened their eyes at the same time to reveal the same emerald eyes. Doctor J laughed.  
  
"My creations, you are the Trinity, the most powerful being in this world. You shall listen to my commands."  
  
The girl with the auburn hair's forehead creased.  
  
"Who are we? Who are you and what do you mean by we are the Trinity?"  
  
"You are Sakura X013." He then pointed at the one with the sandy blond hair, "She is Hitomi X015 and the last one is Tima X014. I am your creator, Doctor J. You are the Trinity, the most powerful being of this world: your powers are more advanced then any person in this world."  
  
"If we are more powerful then any person in this world then why should we obey you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Doctor J spluttered, he didn't understand. He had created the Trinity so that he would dominate the world.  
  
"You created us with the power to kill you when you wanted to use us. This proves that you lack of intelligence. Someone with the sense of right would have created the device to kill or hurt us if we rebel but since you did not." Tima said  
  
The girls smirked, their emerald eyes glow as every computer exploded. Screams could be heard as everything blew up. They smirked and went out the lab, the place exploded by their backs.  
  
"Sakura, what are we going to do?" Tima asked  
  
"Yea Sakura, we need cloths." Hitomi said  
  
"We'll have to steal first, and then find somewhere to live and then a job. Finally we leave our lives together." Sakura replied  
  
The girls nodded, they arrived to a mall. Using their powers they stole cloths. When they came out they were each wearing something different. Sakura was wearing short, dark blue jean shorts and a loose pink shirt that reached just below her breasts. Straps were attached to her shorts and ran up over her shoulders where they connected to the other side of her pants. Hitomi was wearing a sort dark blue loose jeans skirt that reached just on her thighs. Her shirt was off shoulder and up just before her belly button and it was coloured of the lightest green. Tima was wearing tight jeans that hugged her curves and a tight sleeveless t-shirt that reached just below her belly button and that would go up every time she would make a move. The girl walked in the night, slowly disappearing in each and every step they made.  
  
~*~*End of prologue  
  
Me: Tima is my replica so her personality is me, she is me! LOL, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please leave a review after reading it would be more than appreciated. Also if you have any subjection, please leave them at Tima_Sakura@hotmail.com , thank you and see you next chapter. 


End file.
